


Csillagjegyek - 1.fejezet

by Macskabajusz



Series: Csillagjegyek [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo x Crocodile - Freeform, M/M, Marineford, Pre-Canon, Water-7, a 2. fejezet yaoi, a többi elég light-os, csillagjegy, horoszkóp, mivel ez egy sorozat, nem szeretek ilyeneket írni, skorpió, sok helyen játszódik, szivar, szűz(virgo)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz
Summary: Rövid (?) történet, amelynek során Crocodile szivarjai rejtélyes módon Doflamingo-hoz kerülnek, felüti a fejét pár kisebb-nagyobb elvonási tünet, megköttetik egy alku, valamint előkerül egy furcsa magazin, tele horoszkópokkal kapcsolatos jóslatokkal.Crocodile x DoflamingoYaoi





	Csillagjegyek - 1.fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a sorozat elég sok részből áll (azt hiszem az eddigi leghosszabb amit írtam) és néha nehéz követni, hogy milyen sorrendben történnek a dolgok, de próbálom majd megmagyarázni :P

Csillagjegyek - I. rész

Ha egy, a kalózok világában teljesen járatlan személy aznap, pontosabban aznap késő éjszaka, besétált volna abba a bizonyos bárba, ami inkább volt egy kocsma és egy falatozó rosszul összefércelt szerelem gyermeke, akkor azt láthatta volna, amint két férfi különös kettőse ül a szoba egyik legmegközelíthetetlenebb asztalánál, egymással szemben. Tájékozatlan látogatónk figyelmét, már ha egyáltalán lett volna ilyen látogató, ebben a késői órában, egy-két pillanatra, csupán amíg kiámulkodja magát, magára vonta volna a magasabb, szőke férfi, fültől fülig érő vigyora és rózsaszín tollas kabátja, illetve az alacsonyabbik férfi sebhelye keresztben az arcán, valamint az a tény, miszerint a bal keze helyén egy arany kampót hord.

Mit sem sejtő látogatónk, valószínűleg csak rántott volna egyet a vállán, majd minden bizonnyal nyugovóra tért volna, mint minden normális ember.

Csakhogy például a kocsma tulajdonosa és személyzete feltételezett látogatónknál sokkal, de sokkal jobban tudta kikkel állnak szemben a két férfi párosának személyében. Ugyanis a bár Marineford területén állt, és minden harmadik hónapban az itt megszálló Shichibukai-tagoknak nyújtott szállást, a három napos Shichibukai-gyűlés ideje alatt.

Az a két királyi kalóz pedig, aki még ebben az időpontban is a bárban múlatta az idejét, egymás társaságában, nem volt más, mint a Hét tenger kalózai közül is az a kettő, aki méltán rászolgált hátborzongató hírnevére: Donquixote Doflamingo, Dressrossa uralkodója, és Sir Crocodile, Alabasta Hőse.

Természetesen a két befolyásos férfi egyáltalán nem szabad akaratából, az egyikük legalább is biztosan nem, míg a másikuk inkább örömmel, töltötte együtt az idejét még éjszaka is.

Az a bizonyos üzlet, ami végül is ide vezetett, két nappal ezelőtt, tehát a Shichibukai-gyűlés első napján, hajnalban kötettett, ugyanebben a kocsmában.

Sir Crocodile a fél napos hajóúttól valamint az utána következő, újabb fél napos megbeszéléstől elcsigázottan lépett be a bár ajtaján. A Shichibukai gyűlés pontban éjfélkor véget ért, de Ő még az után további két órát töltött azzal, hogy úgy-ahogy rendbe szedje a legénységét, és mindenkit elásson pár feladattal, amíg Ő Marineford-ban tartózkodik. Nagyon nem szerette volna, ha valami bajt kevernek Alabasta-ban, amíg Ő nem tartja rajtuk a szemét.

Pontosan emiatt nem számított arra, hogy bárki mást is találni fog a fogadóban, talán még magát a csapost sem.

Ennek ellenére nem kissé rökönyödött meg, amikor meglátta az egyébként totálisan üres ivó egyik asztalánál a valamiféle újságot olvasgató Doflamingo-t. A sebhelyes Shichibukai, miután túltette magát a sokkon, amit az általa leginkább gyűlölt és megvetett kalóz társának hirtelen és mindenképpen váratlan látványa okozott, valamint azt a pillanatnyi, undoráról árulkodó grimaszt is sikerült eltüntetnie az arcáról, úgy döntött, hogy az lesz a legbölcsebb megoldás, ha figyelmen kívül hagyva a fiatalabb férfit, egy szó nélkül, azonnal felmegy a szobájába, még mielőtt Doflamingo észreveszi Őt.

Ugyanis bármennyire is nem kedvelte a Mennyei Démont, Sir Crocodile-nak azt azért el kellett ismernie, hogy még Ő sem húzott volna szívesen ujjat a szőke férfival. Hiszen, nem csak, hogy magasabb és ebből következően erősebb is volt nála, de Donquixote Doflamingo, a Donquixote-kalózok feje, még a kalózok között is félelmetes és mindenképpen kegyetlen hírnévvel büszkélkedhetett, hála meglehetősen sajátságos Démongyümölcs hatalmának. Bábmester, Joker, rengeteg néven volt ismert az alvilágban.

Crocodile az ilyesfajta konfliktus-kerülést nem tartotta igazán gyávaságnak, csupán bölcs előrelátásnak. Tekintve, hogy mennyire nem szívlelte a szőke férfit, furcsa okokból kifolyólag, szinte mindig mindenhol egymásba akadtak a lehető legváratlanabb helyeken és időpontokban. Mintha legalább is vonzották volna egymást. A sebhelyes kalóz talán pont ezek, valamint Doflamingo feltűnően nyájas és barátságos modora és kifürkészhetetlen pillantásai miatt gondolta jobbnak, ha a szokásos két lépés távolságnál többet tart maga és Dressrossa királya között.

Elhatározásának megfelelően el is indult az emeletre vezető lépcsők irányába, csakhogy még fél úton sem járhatott, amikor egy kéz nehezedett a vállára, megtorpanásra kényszerítve ezzel Őt. Túl késő... észrevette...

\- Szép estét, Crocodile! - üdvözölte hatalmas vigyorával a férfit Doflamingo azzal lehuppant a bár asztalánál hosszában sorakozó székek valamelyikébe, és a közvetlenül a sajátja mellett álló bárszék felé intett. - Abban az esetben, ha nem vagy túl fáradt, megtisztelnél a társaságoddal egy rövid ideig? - kérdezte a szőke férfi.

Crocodile megpróbálta a lehető legsemmitmondóbb arccal viszonozni Doflamingo pillantását, bár sejtette, hogy még így is könnyen le lehetett olvasni az arcáról, hogy mennyire nincs jelen pillanatban kedve és energiája a flamingóhoz.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy én lennék számodra a legmegfelelőbb beszélgető partner. Menj, keress valaki hozzád hasonlóan elborult elmét, ha csevegni akarsz - adta ki a madár útját a sebhelyes férfi, és, hogy máshogyan is kifejezze, mennyire komolyan gondolja a dolgot, egy centit sem mozdult a helyéről, továbbra is ott állt a folyosó közepén, hiába kínált fel neki Doflamingo bármiféle ülőhelyet.

\- Fufufufu... Pedig mondhatsz akármit, szerintem mégis Te vagy ma számomra a legideálisabb... - vigyorgott Doflamingo, és ha Crocodile előbbi intrikus válasza fel is bosszantotta, egyáltalán nem mutatta semmiféle jelét, szokásos mosolya egy árnyalatnyit sem halványult. - Egyébként vicces, hogy pont ezt mondtad...kapcsolódik ahhoz, amit kérdezni akartam... - hallgatott el rejtelmesen a szőke shichibukai, amire Crocodile csak egy lenéző pillantással válaszolt.

\- Jól van, fufufufu... látom nem sikerült felcsigáznom téged - állapította meg Doflamingo az idősebb férfi közönyös ábrázatát vizslatva, miközben ide-oda lóbálta a keresztbe vetett lábát. - Ha jól sejtem, akkor ma egyáltalán nincs kedved hozzám, igaz? - kérdezte a szőke férfi, és ha lehet a vigyora csak még szélesebb lett.

\- Jól sejted, tényleg nincs - felelte röviden a sebhelyes kalóz, azzal már sarkon is fordult, hogy minél előbb magára maradhasson a saját emeleti szobájában, de ekkor Doflamingo hangja ismételten megtorpanásra kényszerítette.

\- Hé, Crocodile, Te szűz vagy, igaz?

Crocodile, bár természete alapján nem volt sem kihívó, sem magamutogató, még sem botránkozott meg a kérdésen. Igaz, hogy talán csendesebb és szolidabb volt a Shichibukai legtöbb tagjánál, de azért egy ilyen kérdésnél több kellett ahhoz, hogy zavarba hozzák. Csupán fáradtan fújt egyet, majd visszafordult Doflamingo felé, mivel ha a kérdés maga nem is, de a feltételezés annál jobban zavarta.

\- Szánalmas is lenne, ha az én koromban...

\- Na, bumm, mellé - nevetett fel Doflamingo - Most pont nem ilyen értelemben tettem fel a kérdést, de, fufufufu... Köszönöm, újabb hasznos információval lettem gazdagabb. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott - Kivételesen, a csillagjegyedre voltam kíváncsi.

\- A csillagjegyemre? - vonta fel kérdőn Crocodile a szemöldökét, mire Doflamingo lelkesen bólintott. Az idősebb férfi gyanúja beigazolódni látszott, miszerint egyáltalán nem éri meg megállni egyetlen egy flamingóval sem beszédbe elegyedni. Csakis Doflamingo lehet annyira földtől elrugaszkodott, minthogy olyan dolgok érdekeljék, mint a csillagjegyek vagy a zodiákus. Valamiért még sem fordult sarkon ismét, hogy másodjára végleg faképnél hagyja a szőke Shichibukai-t. Valamiért maradt, sőt, még válaszolt is. - Azt hiszem szűz, de nem tudom pontosan. Általában az ilyen légből kapott állítások és hasonlók hidegen hagynak...

\- Szeptember 5-én születtél, nem? - kérdezte hirtelen Doflamingo tekintetét a másikra függesztve. Crocodile-t meglepte a váratlan kérdés, de az még jobban, hogy Doflamingo napra pontosan tudta, a születési dátumát.  _Mégis honnan....?_  Ez a pillanatnyi zavartság valószínűleg kiülhetett az arcára is, mert a következő pillanatban a szőke férfi elégedetten elmosolyodott.

\- Ez esetben szűz vagy... - jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel meg sem próbálva leplezni, hogy mennyire büszke magára, amiért sikerült így meglepnie a sebhelyes férfit.

Crocodile, továbbra is szótlanul állt Doflamingo előtt figyelve a férfi valamiféle rosszat sejtető, széles mosolyát, valamint azt, ahogyan előhúzza azt a színes újságot a kabátja valamelyik zsebéből, amit még Crocodile belépésekor olvasgatott, és újra meg újra megfordult a fejében egyetlen egyértelmű kérdés: Mégis mit csinál még mindig itt egy nem komplett rózsaszín madár társaságában?

A szőke férfi elkezdett lapozgatni az újságban, mintha legalább is keresett volna valamit, Crocodile pedig egy darabig türelmetlenül bámulta Őt, majd hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és inkább elővette a cigaretta tárcájából az egyik szivarját, hogy rágyújtson.  _Ez hosszú lesz...._

A szőke kalóz amint megtalálta a cikket, amit keresett rejtelmesen elvigyorodott.

\- Mondd, csak Wani-yaro~, ha már itt maradtál velem, nincs kedved válaszolni pár kérdésemre? - tudakolta negédes hangon, külön kihangsúlyozva Crocodile becenevének minden egyes betűjét, ezzel is csak tovább bosszantva a férfit, akiről köztudomású volt, hogy gyűlölte, ha így hívták.

\- Miféle kérdésekre? - morogta a másik férfi, erősebben ráharapva a szivarja szárára, miközben az öngyújtóját kattogtatta, hátha sikerül egy kis tüzet is csiholnia.

\- Természetesen a csillagjegyeddel kapcsolatban, fufufufu... - magyarázta a fiatalabb férfi kifordítva az újságot, hogy csak az az egy oldal legyen előtte, ami Őt érdekli - Van itt pár állítás úgy általánosan a szüzekről... És én csupán szeretném tudni, hogy rád vajon illenek-e.

A sebhelyes férfinak ezeket hallva lett elege ebből a lehetetlen párbeszédből. Majd pont Ő, Sir Crocodile személyes dolgokat fog elárulni magáról ostoba kérdésekre válaszolgatva egy olyan számító idiótának, mint Doflamingo! Egy végeláthatatlanul nehéz nap állt mögötte, semmi máshoz sem tudott volna jó képet vágni csak egy forró fürdőhöz és az ágya látványához, nem hogy egy túl nagyra nőtt rózsaszín flamingóhoz, és a remek ötleteihez.

\- Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de egyik lehetetlen kérdésedre sem fogok válaszolni. Jó éjszakát! - közölte, azzal, már ismételten elindult volna az emeleti lépcsők irányába, ha valami nem rántja ki a zsebéből egy határozott mozdulattal a cigaretta tárcáját.

Bosszúsan, szikrázó szemekkel fordult vissza, hogy közvetlenül Doflamingo gúnyosan vigyorgó képével találja szemben magát. A szőke férfi láthatólag rendkívül jól szórakozva lengette meg az Ő cigaretta tárcáját az orra előtt.

\- Csak nem ez hiányzik? - kérdezte a fiatalabb shichibukai olyan behízelgő hangon, ami bárkit ki tudott volna hozni a sodrából, nem hogy egy eleve rosszkedvű aligátort.

\- Doflamingo, ne játssz azzal, ami nem a tied... - figyelmeztette morogva a sebhelyes férfi, majd kinyújtotta az ép kezét, a cigaretta tartóért. - Add vissza! - hangzott az egyszerű parancs, mire a másik férfi továbbra is fültől fülig érő vigyorral a képén elhátrált a bárszékig, ahol is a cigarettatárcát nemes egyszerűséggel eltette a nadrágja hátsó zsebébe Crocodile nem kisebb megrökönyödésére.

\- Azon nyomban visszaadom, mihelyt válaszoltál egy-két egyszerű kérdésre - dorombolta a szőke férfi jót derülve a másik egyre növekvő haragján.

\- Doflamingo, ne kelljen kétszer mondanom - fenyegetőzött tovább Crocodile, csakhogy most már nem az ép kezét nyújtotta a tárcájáért, hanem arany kampóját emelintette meg.

\- Ezt nem így játsszák, fufufufu.... - kuncogott tovább a szőke shichibukai. - Előbb egy kicsit jobban megismerjük egymást, utána hajlandó vagyok visszaadni. Ha kell a tárcád, mert, teszem azt, nem akarod a gyűlés három napja alatt hiányolni a szokásos nikotin-adagodat, akkor válaszolj szépen, Wani-yaro a kérdéseimre, és máris rendben vagyunk. Így mindenki nyer. Te visszakapod a szivarjaidat, én pedig egy kissé behatóbban is megismerlek Téged, fufufufufu... - nevetett fel Doflamingo azzal visszaült a bárasztalhoz. - Kivételesen nem hazudok, de tényleg így jár mindkettőnk a legjobban. Mert, tegyük fel, hogy erővel próbálod meg visszavenni a tárcád - jegyezte meg a szőke shichibukai Crocodile kampója felé intve. - Nos, abban az esetben neked lesz pár törött csontod, esetleg bordád, nekem meg maximum egy betört orrom. Nem mintha bántani akarnálak...

Bár Crocodile-t az eddig Doflamingo szájából elhangzott dolgokból leginkább az dühítette fel, hogy a flamingónak volt képe gyengébbnek titulálni Őt, mint saját magát, mégis úgy döntött, hogy bármiféle további szóváltásnak a nagydarab rózsaszín madárral ma már nincs értelme. Az összes lehetséges észérv felvetése egyszeriben haszontalannak és feleslegesnek tetszett Crocodile számára. Akármibe is fogna bele Doflamingo valahogyan kicselezné, ha másban nem is, ebben az egybe biztos volt.

És sajnos, bármennyire is szégyellte beismerni, de valószínűleg alul maradna Doflamingo-val szemben egy párbajban, verekedésben, vagy akármiben, amit a fizikai erővel lehet megnyerni. Nem volt hozzászokva az érzéshez, miszerint gyenge és tehetetlen, de legnagyobb sajnálatára Donquixote Doflamingo-val szemben túl gyakran bizonyult annak.

Bosszúsan fújt egyet, ahogyan a cigaretta tárcája nélkül ugyan, de teljes büszkesége tudatában fordított végleg hátat Doflamingo-nak és indult el a lépcsők felé.

\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy az a pár olcsó csikk megéri nekem azt, hogy lesüllyedjek a Te szintedre, akkor tévedsz. Tartsd meg őket, ha akarod, nekem nem kellenek... - Crocodile túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ennél akár eggyel is több szót pocsékoljon a szőke férfira.

\- Nem fogod hiányolni a megszokott adagodat, Crocodile? Három nap cigaretta füst nélkül? Jól átgondoltad, Te ezt? Fufufufufu...- nevetgélt magában Doflamingo, ahogyan a távolodó Crocodile-t figyelte - Ha véletlenül mégis meggondolnád magad, az ajánlatom a Shichibukai gyűlés végéig érvényes.

Crocodile a szemét forgatva inkább megpróbált tudomást sem venni az idióta madárról. Három nap szivar nélkül. Mi az neki? Ennél már sokkal hosszabb ideig kellett hiányolni például a meleget vagy az italt, egy élvezeti cikkel többet vagy kevesebbet meg sem fog érezni.

Így történt, hogy Sir Crocodile, a Baroque Works vezetője három teljes napra a szivarjai nélkül maradt.

Rossz szokásának árnyoldalát már másnap kora reggel volt szerencséje megtapasztalni. Annak ellenére, hogy többet aludt, mint általában szokott olyan kialvatlanul ébredt, mint még soha. A kialvatlansággal és fáradtsággal pedig kéz a kézben járt a türelmetlenség és az idegeskedés is, amikhez ugyanúgy volt szerencséje még aznap délelőtt.

Sőt, ahogyan telt az idő, a helyzet is csak egyre komolyabb lett. A sebhelyes férfit állandó szomjúság kínozta, ami nem lett jobb akármennyit is ivott. Ráadásul, dél körül a feje is elkezdett hasogatni, ami miatt csak még ingerültebb lett. A délutáni Shichibukai gyűlésen, amikor általános rosszkedve mellett még Doflamingo önelégülten vigyorgó képét is el kellett viselni, úgy érezte, hogy egy életre elege van mindenből, ami a Tengerészettel, vagy a Királyi kalózokkal, vagy úgy általánosságban a többi emberrel hozható kapcsolatba. A megbeszélés során végig unott és érdektelen volt, ha szavazásra került a sor, Ő pedig már csak azért is tartózkodott, hogy egy szemernyivel se könnyítse meg a tengerészek, pontosabban Sengoku munkáját.

Szintén dacból, ha Doflamingo szólásra emelkedett egy-egy témával kapcsolatban, teljesen mindegy volt a számára, hogy éppen mivel kapcsolatban fejtette ki a véleményét, Ő akkor is belekötött valahogy. A hetedik alkalom után, a mindig is szűkszavú Mihawk jegyezte meg, hogy igazán abbahagyhatnák már a gyerekes civódást.

Mindez után Crocodile tüntetőleges némaságba burkolózott, és Ő volt az első, aki felpattant és elhagyta a tanácstermet, amit véget ért a megbeszélés. A friss levegőre sietett, hátha a tengeri sótól nehéz levegő majd jobb kedvre deríti. Sajnos, amint azt előre láthatta volna, nem így lett. Sőt, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy holnap egy ugyanilyen tortúra vár rá annyira felbosszantotta magát ezen, hogy egy arra járó fiatal női tengerész tanoncot úgy lehordott a sáros földig csak azért, mert a közelébe merészkedett, hogy a hölgy sírva fakadt. Természetesen, miután a hölgy elrohant kereshette és követhette meg nyilvánosan, nehogy elharapózzon valami pletyka arra vonatkozóan, hogy milyen rossz modorú és tiszteletlen.

És amikor már úgy gondolta, hogy a napja ennél pocsékabb már úgy sem lehet, eldöntötte, hogy korábban lefekszik, hátha most kivételesen sikerül is kipihennie magát. Több mint egy óra álmatlan forgolódás után volt kénytelen rádöbbennie, hogy elhamarkodott kijelentést tett.

Ennek örömére hánykolódott még egy fél órát a szobájának ágyában, majd amikor egy újabb meleg vizes fürdő, két csésze tea, és az olvasás sem segített, valamint már hajnali öt felé járt az idő, inkább úgy döntött, hogy felkel.

Ez a napja is pontosan úgy, tehát hosszan, unalmasan és idegesítően, telt, mint az azt megelőző, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Crocodile olyan mélyre süllyedt a kétségbeesés sűrű mocsarában, hogy csupán azért, hogy ismételten létezni tudjon, egy darabig félretette a büszkeségét, és megpróbált, ha szivart nem is, de legalább egy-két szál cigarettát kölcsönkérni valakitől.

Először Smoker-nél próbálkozott, aki, szégyen, nem szégyen gúnyosan kinevette, és elhajtotta, úgyhogy maradtak a neve-nincs tengerészek. (Akainu-tól akkor sem kért volna, ha az élete függött volna tőle. Azért a kétségbeesésnek is vannak határai...)

Délután, a gyűlés-sorozat egyik szünetében, sikerült találnia egy tengerészt, aki talán Rocinante néven mutatkozott be, és hajlandó volt vele megosztani pár szál cigarettát, a saját, minősíthetetlenül silány darabjai közül. És bár a dohány borzalmas volt, Crocodile feje majd széthasadt, a szomjúság miatt kapart a torka, és a már megszokott fáradtsága és feszültsége mellett még a tengerészecske hablatyolását (merthogy be nem állt a szája) is el kellett viselni, mégis az elmúlt két napban, abban a pár percben volt a legkiegyensúlyozottabb.

Szerencsétlenségére az állapota egy szemernyit sem javult, mire a nap ismét estébe fordult. A megbeszélés végeztével ismét meg akarta keresni a tengerészét, de a férfit, mintha a föld nyelte volna el, egyszerűen sehol sem találta.

A sebhelyes férfi számára, a nap hátralévő részében maradt tehát a csendes őrület. Megpróbált, de még mennyire megpróbált a sóvárgásán kívül másra koncentrálni. Erővel kényszerítette magát és egy év után először sikerült saját magát utolérnie a Baroque Works-el kapcsolatos papírmunkájában. Aláírta az utolsó szerződés utolsó oldalát is, majd felnézett a faliórára. Ami este tíz órát mutatott. Vagyis még tömérdeknyi ideje volt másnap reggelig, amikor is végre visszatér a legénysége a hajójával, benne a kabinjával, azon belül pedig az íróasztalával, aminek alsó fiókjában ott hevertek érintetlenül a szivarjai. Ha csak rájuk gondolt máris olyan mindent elvakító düh töltötte ki az összes szabad helyet a gondolatai között, hogy úgy érezte az első arra járó embert képes lett volna felnyársalni.

Egyrészt dühös volt saját magára, amiért olyan gyengének bizonyult, hogy pár elvonási tünet miatt még aludni sem volt képes. Crocodile két nappal ezelőtt tényleg elhitte, hogy meg sem fogja érezni a dohányfüst és a nikotin hiányát. Hitte, hogy az akarata és az elhatározása erősebb a szervezeténél. Mekkorát kellett tévednie.

Ugyanakkor, az önvád mértéke eltörpült azon harag mértékével szemben, amit jelen pillanatban a rózsaszín flamingó iránt érzett. Már tegnap délután eldöntötte, hogy ha egyszer vége lesz ennek a maratoni gyűlésnek, és az idióta madár valamilyen úton módon, a szemei elé kerül, akkor végez vele. Jelen pillanatban abban lelete az egyetlen örömét, hogy gondolatban már tervezgethette, hogy mégis milyen kegyetlenebbnél kegyetlenebb módszerekkel fogja kicsinálni Doflamingo-t. Mert, ha a flamingó egyszer a kezei közé kerül, akkor nagyon meg fogja bánni, hogy vele mert szórakozni.

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében, ahogy peregtek a másodpercek, percek és órák. A férfi tünetei éppen ellenkezően egyre csak romlottak.

Tizenegy óra körül az általános fájdalom és indulat mellé becsatlakozott a szédülés is. Már járkálni sem járkálhatott a szobájában fel-le, mert félő volt, hogy elesik.

Éjfél felé, amikor éppen megkísérelt olvasni azt vette észre, hogy a betűk percről percre egyre jobban összefolynak a tekintete előtt. Az elvonásai tünetek mellett, szépen sorban elkezdtek megjelenni a következményei annak, hogy több mint 48 órája nem aludt.

Hajlani két órakor azt kellett észrevennie, hogy remeg a keze. Crocodile-nak ekkor lett végképp elege mindenből. Úgy ahogy volt, csapzott hajjal, félig kigombolt inggel és karikás szemekkel sietett le a fogadó bárjába, hogy megkeresse Doflamingo-t.

A földszintre érkezve a sebhelyes férfi meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy Doflamingo úgy ült egymagában, pontosan, ahogyan múltkor is, az ivó egyik asztalánál, mint aki pontosan tudta, hogy végül fel fogja adni, hogy meg fog törni és eljön hozzá, az, akire ennyire vár. Senki más nem volt már a kocsmában, még a csapos sem. Csak ők ketten, Doflamingo és Crocodile.

Az idősebb férfi egy szó nélkül közelítette meg Doflamingo-t, és köszönés nélkül foglalt helyet vele szemben. Ép kezét az asztal alá rejtette, nehogy Doflamingo észrevegye, hogy, ha finoman is, de remeg, valamint konokul, szinte pislogás nélkül nézett fel az előtte ülő férfi színes lencséibe.

\- Mégis csak eljöttél Wani-yaro? Fufufufu~ - kezdte a fiatalabb férfi gúnyosan somolyogva, és hiába kérdezett, az Ő szájából az előbbi inkább kijelentésnek hangzott - Megtudhatom, hogy mi vett rá végül is Téged az utolsó utáni pillanatban, hogy beadd a derekad? Elképzelhető, hogy kíváncsi lettél? - bosszantotta tovább a sebhelyes férfit Doflamingo.

\- Elég a felesleges fecsegésből. Inkább mondd a kérdéseid, feltéve, ha még emlékszel rájuk... Szeretnék a lehető legkevesebb időt veled kettesben tölteni... - közölte Crocodile szinte morogva, miközben lábával idegesen dobolt a padlón.

\- Csak nem sietsz valahova? Miért is ne lehetnénk egy kicsit többet kettesben, amikor amúgy is olyan ritkán van alkalmunk találkozni, ráadásul gyönyörű esténk van, nem gondolod? - gúnyolódott tovább a szőke férfi.

\- Doflamingo, ne húzd tovább az időmet! A kérdéseket, most! - förmedt rá Crocodile a fiatalabb férfira.

\- Fufufufufu, Csak nem idegesek vagyunk? - élcelődött tovább a figyelmeztetés ellenére is a férfi. - Most ahogy elnézlek téged, végre értem, hogyan ragadhatott rajtad egy aligátor neve - mélázott el Doflamingo miközben Crocodile minden egyes négyzet-centiméterét alaposan végigmérte, kezdve a rendezetlen hajától a fáradt szemein és a gyűrött ingjén keresztül egészen az idegesen doboló lábáig. - Fufufufufu, vadállat. Mondd csak, harapsz is? - kérdezte a férfi, állát a tenyerébe támasztva

\- DOFLAMINGO! - mennydörögte a másik férfi olyan tekintettel, amiből csak úgy sütött az indulat.

\- Látom, igen - vonta le a következtetést a szőke férfi és egy cseppet sem látszott rajta, hogy megijedt vagy legalább meglepődött volna. Mintha azzal, hogy Crocodile hangot adott türelmetlenségének és bosszúságának csak még élvezetesebbé tette volna számára a játékot. - Fufufufu... Ez esetben, ha ennyire nem bírsz magaddal, máris kezdünk, csak előbb engedd meg, hagy töltsek neked egy italt.

Crocodile a szemét forgatta és tovább morgolódott az orra alatt, miközben Doflamingo hátrament a bárhoz, elővett két poharat, és mind a kettőbe whisky-t töltött. Azt sejtette, hogy a szőke férfi nemcsak azon fog élvezkedni, hogy máris sikerült rákényszerítenie az akaratát, hiszen most is itt volt, az Ő társaságában, hanem majd azon is, hogy mennyire zaklatott, de azt még ebben az esetben sem gondolta volna, hogy képes lesz ennyire idegesítően viselkedni. Feltételezte, hogy sokáig fog tartani, amíg kihúz belőle valami értelmeset, de hogy ennyire sokáig...

\- Csirió! - mondta Doflamingo, amint letette Crocodile elé a poharát, és hozzákoccintotta a sajátját, majd egy hajtásra megitta azt, ami benne volt.

A sebhelyes királyi kalóz egy szó nélkül kortyolt bele a saját adag alkoholjába. Bár az ital jelen, feldúlt állapotában kimondottan jólesett neki, mégis, inkább elharapta volna a saját nyelvét, de akkor sem köszönte volna meg Doflamingo-nak a figyelmességet. Időközben a szőke férfi ismételten előhalászta abból a rózsaszínű, tollas torzszülöttből, amit Ő kabátnak hív, a két nappal ezelőtti magazinját, és mire Crocodile letette a poharát már ki is nyitotta a megfelelő oldalnál.

\- Mint már említettem két nappal ezelőtt, van itt nekem, pár, hmmm... jellemző tulajdonságom, amik elviekben igazak a szüzekre. És, mivel múltkor az is kiderült egyesek döbbenetére hogy Te szűz vagy, fufufufu..., gondoltam felteszem neked ezeket a kérdéseket, hogy tisztább képet kaphassak. Olvashatom az elsőt? - kérdezte Doflamingo a márkajelzésű vigyora mögül.

\- Csak haladjunk - zsörtölődött továbbra is Crocodile.

\- Még egy ilyen türelmetlen aligátort, mint, Te - húzta tovább a szőke férfi - Felolvasok egy állítást, és kérlek Wani-yaro, aszerint mondd, hogy igaz, vagy hogy hamis, hogy, mint szűzre, mennyire illik az állítás - adta meg a pontos instrukciókat a férfi, mire Crocodile csak egy intéssel jelezte, hogy megértette.

\- Az első, fufufufu, ez jó - nevetgélt magában Doflamingo - "Az előjáték rendkívül fontos a szüzek számára és a megfelelő hangulat és helyzet is szükségeltetik hozzá, hogy megteremtsék a legjobb atmoszférát" - olvasta fennhangon - Igaz, vagy hamis?

Crocodile pár másodpercig összevont szemöldökkel meredt az előtte ülő flamingóra, akinek hatalmas vigyora csak megerősíteni látszott az egyre növekvő rossz előérzetét. Annak ellenére, hogy máris úgy érezte, komplett idiótát csinált magából, csak azzal, hogy belement Doflamingo játékába, azért, a biztonság kedvéért, és hogy ezzel is elodázza a válaszadás pillanatát, visszakérdezett:

\- Előjáték?

\- Jól hallottad - erősítette meg a másik férfi, akinek szemüveglencséi olyan fénnyel csillogtak, amit Crocodile jobban szeretett volna soha sem megtapasztalni.

\- Arra az előjátékra gondolsz, ami a, khm, szeretkezés előtt van? - kérdezte Crocodile, miközben egyre furcsábban és furcsábban érezte magát, hogy ilyesmiről beszélget pont Doflamingo-val.

\- Én ugyan nem - a sebhelyes férfi egy pillanatra megnyugodott - Én, speciel, gondolatban már sokkal előrébb járok, fufufufu... - majd rájött, hogy túl hamar gondolta azt, hogy elmúlt a veszély.

Crocodile ültében kihúzta magát. Valamiféle szokatlan, megfoghatatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába, ami egy pillanat alatt képes volt vele feledtetni, hogy mennyire fáradt, vagy ingerült. És, szó, ami szó, belekerült pár másodpercbe, mire felismerte, hogy Ő tulajdonképpen zavarban van.

Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem tudott volna válaszolni a kérdésre, bár ilyen dolgokon eddig még nem merengett, hanem arról, hogy túlontúl bizarrnak érezte egyáltalán a tényt, hogy válaszolnia kell. Az ilyen és ehhez hasonló, Crocodile szerint meglehetősen intim dolgokat az ember nem fecsegi el nagyon senkinek, pláne nem egy másik férfinak, aki történetesen Doflamingo.

Úgyhogy, Crocodile nem találva a szavakat továbbra is csak ült Doflamingo-val szemben, és egyszerűen nem tudott mit kezdeni a kezével és a kampójával, valamint egyszerre túl áthatónak érezte a szőke férfi pillantását, úgyhogy inkább nem nézett a másikra, helyette az italát bűvölte.

\- Tik-kat, Wani-yaro, az előbb még nagyon siettél - jegyezte meg Doflamingo gúnyosan, megnyalva a szája szélét - Csak nem elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?

\- Miért kérdezel egyáltalán tőlem ilyesmit? - vágott közbe a sebhelyes férfi, hogy ezzel is húzza az időt.

\- Nem figyelsz? - kontrázott rá Doflamingo, jót derülve Crocodile kétségbeesésén. - Mint említettem két nappal ez előtt, szeretnélek jobban megismerni - jelentette ki Doflamingo úgy ezt a mondatot, mintha az lenne a másik ember megismerésének legegyszerűbb módja, ha  _ilyen_  kérdéseket teszünk fel neki. - Nos, igaz, vagy hamis?

A fiatalabb férfi egyszerűen nem hagyott neki semmiféle menekülési útvonalat, válaszolnia kell, ha szerette volna valaha ebben az életben viszontlátni a szivarjait.

\- A-azt hiszem, i-igaz - bicsaklott meg egy kissé a hangja, amiért máris mérges volt magára.

Amint, az utolsó szó elhagyta az ajkát, azonnal belátta, hogy őszintén válaszolni erre a kérdésre a lehető legnagyobb hiba volt, és legszívesebben azonnal visszaszívta volna a szavait. De, sajnos már késő volt, a legjobb, amit tehetett, az az volt, hogy megpróbálta elkerülni Doflamingo tekintetét, ha már a hangját nem tudta kizárni.

\- Megleptél, Crocodile - fuvolázta mély hangján Doflamingo - Nem hittem volna rólad, hogy ennyire érzelmes vagy, fufufufu...

\- Én, nem...! - kezdett bele a sebhelyes férfi a magyarázkodásba - Ahhh, csupán úgy gondolom, van egy pár olyan dolog, amit nem lehet  _csak úgy_..., mint például ez is. Van, amihez idő kell... - halkította le a hangját a mondat végére, amikor is meglepődve kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy egyre vörösebb az arca.

Már saját magát sem értette. Most meg mégis miért pirult el? Hiszen, aki előtte ül, csak Doflamingo. Igaz, hogy egy hamisítatlan bunkó, ráadásul még csak nem is teljesen épelméjű, de akkor is, csak egy nagyra nőtt idegesítő madár. Előtte igazán nincs miért pironkodnia. Vagy mégis...?

\- Igazán? - nevetgélt tovább Doflamingo a másik arcát tanulmányozva. Valamiért Őt közel sem lepte meg az a fejlemény, hogy asztal vendége ennyire zavarba jött. - Hallgatlak, Wani, nyugodtan mesélj még... - hízelgett.

\- Nem - jelentette ki Crocodile, amint megsejtette, hogy mire készül a szőke férfi és, ha csak egy két percre is, de sikerült megtalálnia eredeti hangszínét.

Igaz, hogy csak egypár bugyuta, semmit mondó információról van szó, de Crocodile akkor is Doflamingo-val ül szemben jelenleg. Még egy ilyen téma esetén sem mindegy, hogy mit és mennyit mondd - Következő!

\- Máris - mondta ezt úgy a fiatalabb férfi, mintha nem is Crocodile-nak tenne szívességet, hanem saját magának. - A második: " Fontosnak tartják, hogy a partnerük vonzónak találja őket (főleg az illatuk számít) " - olvasta fel Doflamingo a második pontot, majd előre dőlt, és Crocodile gyanakvó, majdhogynem rémült tekintete által kísérve a férfi gallérjához közel mély levegőt vett. A sebhelyes férfi egy pillanatra még lélegezni is elfelejtett, ahogyan Doflamingo semmiféle visszakozás nélkül, továbbra is közvetlenül a füle mellett mondta a következőket:

\- Hmmm, pedig még csak két nap telt el, de mióta nem leng állandóan körül Téged szivarfüst, máris sokkal kellemesebb az illatod.... Már-már csábító... - jegyezte meg, majd egy sokat mondó pillantás kíséretében visszaült a helyére és hátradőlt a székében.

Crocodile egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott. Ez. Meg. Mi. Volt? Félreértés ne essék, pontosan elértette a célzást, és ez volt az, ami csak még jobban összezavarta. Pontosan, mégis mit akar tőle a fiatalabb férfi? És miért van ebben a bárban egyre melegebb? Zavart tekintettel, és bosszúságában összevont szemöldökkel meredt Doflamingo-ra, majd úgy döntött, még mindig biztonságosabb, ha az italát ajándékozza meg hitetlenkedő pillantásával.

\- Nos, khm - köszörülte meg a torkát, a megfelelő szavakat keresgélve, ugyanis most eldöntötte, hogy nem fogja olyan könnyen megszellőztetni a személyes dolgait és szokásait. - Nem túl egyértelmű a megfogalmazás... Van, amikor számít, van, amikor nem, hogy milyen az, khm, illatom... - fejtegette, és megpróbált minél meggyőzőbbnek hallatszani, bár remegő hangjával talán éppen az ellenkezőjét érte el.

\- Jajj, hagyjuk már a kitérő válaszokat, Crocodile... - fojtotta egyszerűen a másikba a szót Doflamingo azzal ismét előre dőlt, és pont a sebhelyes férfival szemben az asztalra könyökölt. - Ha szeretnél belátható időn belül újra nikotinhoz jutni, akkor számodra nincsen talán, meg ehhez hasonlók. Igaz, vagy hamis. Csakis erre a két válaszra vagyok kíváncsi - fűzte tovább a szót a szőke férfi, miközben megint előre hajolt, ezzel ismételten illetlenre csökkentve a távolságot kettejük között. - Persze, fufufufufu, nehogy úgy érezd, hogy bármiben is meggátollak, ha valamit bővebben is ki akarsz fejteni, csak tessék... - ám, Crocodile, ha válaszolni is szeretett volna, akkor sem tudott volna, mert azzal, hogy Doflamingo előre hajolt a saját illatát is magával hozta, ami alattomosan, de annál erőteljesebben követelt magának mindent kitöltő helyet a sebhelyes kalóz elméjében. Szinte megnémult az intenzív fűszeres, egy meleg tenger sós levegőjével, és puha tollak illatával telt aromától.

Mégis, hogy lehet, hogy Doflamingo-nak ennyire erőteljes illata legyen, és neki eddig még csak nem is tűnt fel? Vagy elterelte valami a figyelmét, vagy talán az illat nem is olyan átható, csak Ő van kihegyezve a másik férfi minden rezdülésére...? Hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait, gyorsan kortyolt egyet a whisky-éből.

\- Így mindjárt más... - foglalta gyorsan össze. - Ebben az esetben a válaszom: nem.

\- Tehát, igen, fufufufu~ - nevetett fel Doflamingo, majd amikor kissé lecsillapodott még hozzátette. - Gondolhattam volna.

Crocodile-t akármennyire is zavarták össze a kérdések és Doflamingo viselkedése együttesen, az azért feltűnt neki, hogy ma már nem először nevetik ki, és nézik teljesen hülyének. És, ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a felsoroltakból jelentős mennyiséget a rózsaszín madár követett el ellene. Ezek következtében számára is kockázatos ötlet fogalmazódott meg lassan a fejében. Ha beválik a terve, nem csak Ő fog kényelmetlenül fészkelődni a székén, valami értelmes, de minél kevésbé kompromittáló válaszon törve a fejét. Ha nem..., nos, abban az esetben elég lesz majd akkor aggódnia a következmények miatt.

\- Doflamingo, pontosan mikor is születtél? - kérdezte egyszer csak, rosszul játszva el, hogy csupán merő kíváncsiságból kérdezősködik.

\- Október 23-án - felelte a kérdezett engedelmesen, továbbra is vigyorogva.

\- Akkor Te, skorpió vagy, ha jól számolom - állapította meg Crocodile színtelen hangon.

\- Igen. Csak nem oda akarsz kilyukadni, ahova gondolom? - kérdezte a szőke férfi két kuncogás között.

\- Nem tudom, hogy Te éppen mire gondolsz, de - és még éppen idejében folytatta, hogy megakadályozza Doflamingo közbeszúrását, miszerint szívesen elárulja, hogy éppen mi jár a fejében, ha Crocodile ennyire kíváncsi - ebben az esetben módosítanám az egyességünket. Minden egyes hozzám intézett kérdés után, felolvasol egyet a skorpiókra vonatkozóak közül és megválaszolod, hogy igaz-e vagy hamis. Ha nem vagy hajlandó beleegyezni, akkor...

\- Rendben van! - bólintott rá Doflamingo a másik férfi kiegészítésére, anélkül, hogy végighallgatta volna. A sebhelyes férfi kezdte sejteni, hogy nem ez volt az évszázad ötlete egy kis elégtétel elérése érdekében.

\- Kezdhetem? - kérdezte a fiatalabb férfi, mire Crocodile csak sztoikusan bólintott.

\- Lássuk csak, skorpió, itt is van! - produkált egy minden eddiginél szélesebb mosolyt a férfi. - Az első: "A szeretkezés a skorpiók számára, egy "mindent vagy semmit" szívet fájdítóan gyötrő és érzelmi kérdés." - egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd máris folytatta a válaszával. - Elég furcsa a megfogalmazása, de igen, minden bizonnyal igaz. Ha valamit csinálok, akkor azt rendesen teszem. Nem szokásom fél munkát végezni, ha érted, hogy mire célzok, fufufufu~ - pillantott fel eléggé kétértelműen Crocodile-ra a flamingó, és megnyalt a szája szélét. - De, hogy gyötrő lenne? Nos, ebben nem igazán vagyok biztos, én inkább kínzónak nevezném, és igen, egyértelműen érzelmi kérdés. Mármint, úgy értem, majdnem bárkivel képes vagyok lefeküdni, de jelentősen különbözik az élmény, ha olyannal csinálom, akit tényleg szeretek. Vagy kívánok, fufufufu~ - magyarázta tovább Doflamingo, Crocodile pedig hallgatva a rózsaszín madár előadását egyre jobban és jobban elképedt, és talán egy kicsit el is borzadt.

Hogy képes valaki ilyen nyíltan beszélni  _erről,_ anélkül, hogy egy kicsit is zavarba jönne? Lehet, hogy tényleg vele volt a baj, és túlságosan is prűd volt, de egyszerűen Ő nem tudta szimplán végighallgatni az előtte ülő férfit, anélkül, hogy ne érezte volna, hogy csak még jobban elpirul, és borsódzik a háta akárhányszor a szőke férfi közvetlenül rá nézve intézte hozzá a szavait. Ellenben Doflamingo annál inkább úgy nézett ki, mint aki igazán jó érzi magát.

\- Elégedett vagy a válasszal? - tudakolta Doflamingo Crocodile pillantását keresve. A férfi csak kurtán bólintott, majd az ajkához illesztette a pohara száját, hogy igyon még egy korty whisky-t. - Folytathatjuk veled? - kérdezte, ám, ennek ellenére meg sem várva a választ máris olvasta a harmadik pontot. - Eszerint, a szüzek, "Igazán jók a kezükkel, és a szeretkezés egész élménye tantrikus a számukra." - Crocodile szerencsétlenségére éppen ivott, amikor meghallotta az ominózus kérdést, és megbotránkozásában sikerült egy jó adag alkoholt az ingjére locsolnia.

\- Bassza meg... - szitkozódott, ahogyan az asztalon széthagyott szalvéták egyikével legalább megpróbálta felitatni a folyadék feleslegét.

\- Várj, segítek... - dorombolta Doflamingo sejtelmesen, azzal már az Ő keze is ott nyúlkált egy zsebkendővel egyetemben Crocodile hasához tapadt ingjén.

\- Nehogy hozzám merészelj nyúlni! - hangzott a figyelmeztetés, de a szőke férfi rá se hederített, mintha meg se hallotta volna, hogy hozzá szóltak, zavartalanul folytatta a kiömlött folyadék felitatását.

Igaz, Crocodile szalvétája már rég átázott, Ő mégis konokul tovább nyomogatta azt a nedves szövethez, így legalább addig sem kellett az egyre jobban vöröslő arcát mutatnia Doflamingo felé. Gyűlölte ezt az egész helyzetet, gyűlölte Doflamingo-t, amiért ellopta a szivarjait, amiért itt van, amiért ilyen botrányos kérdésekkel zaklatja, amiért ilyen szenvtelen, amiért segít neki, amiért minduntalan hozzáér, egyszóval mindenért. Csak túl akart már lenni ezen az egészen, és végre elszívni egy szivart. Vagy talán kettőt. Vagy hármat.

\- Jól, van, már biztosan jó lesz! - elégelte meg Crocodile a felsője tisztogatását, azzal türelmetlenül arrébb taszította Doflamingo matató kezeit, mire a szőke férfi egy mindent tudó mosoly kíséretében visszaült a helyére.

\- Ugye, mindeközben nem felejtetted el, hogy van egy kérdésed, amire válaszolnod kell? - tudakolta vigyorogva Doflamingo.

\- Nem - szűrte a fogai között a sebhelyes férfi. - A válaszom, természetesen az, hogy hamis. Mégis, mit vártál, egy kezem van... - motyogta zavartan, de be sem tudta fejezni a mondatot, mert Doflamingo nevetése félbeszakította.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy az önirónia a Te asztalod, Wani! - nyögte két kacaj között. - Na, és mi van a tantrikus résszel? Az is hamis?

\- Igen.

\- Vagyis nem, fufufufu~ - gúnyolódott tovább a szőke férfi. - Kérlek, javíts ki Crocodile, ha tévednék, de a tantrikus nem valami olyasmit jelent, hogy a partnereknek tényleg szeretniük kell egymást? Hogy, ha nincs érzelmi kötődés, teszem azt szerelem, akkor már nem is olyan jó az egész? - Doflamingo várt pár másodpercet, hátha Crocodile válaszra méltatja, de a másik férfi egy szót sem szólt, sőt még ránézni sem volt hajlandó. - Hmmm, nem válaszolsz. Akkor ezt vehetem megerősítésnek?

\- Nem érdekel az értelmetlen eszmefuttatásod. A kérdésedre válaszoltam, nem vagyok köteles egy szóval sem többet mondani az egyezségünk értelmében. Te jössz! - morogta Crocodile ellenségesen.

\- Nyugalom, Te türelmetlen aligátor - fűzte csak azért is tovább a szót. - Csupán levontam egy gyors következtetést. Mert, tudod, azt feltételeztem, hogy Te valamennyivel, hmm, érzékenyebb vagy, mint például én, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyivel. Hallgatva a válaszaidat, azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy kimondottan olyan típus vagy, aki ad az úgynevezett "körítésre"...Tudod, hogy mire gondolok, fontos neked a helyszín, az időpont, az, hogy milyen hangulatban vagy Te, vagy a partnered... Ezt nem is sejtettem volna, de a kemény külső...

\- Be ne fejezd! - vágott közbe Crocodile Doflamingo elemzésébe.

Már nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy végig kell hallgatnia, amint a férfi a saját hálószobai életét regéli el, úgy, mintha az ilyesmi olyan téma lenne, amit az emberek egy jó kávé mellett beszélnek meg mindenféle idegenekkel, de az véletlenül sem hiányzott a sebhelyes férfinak, hogy Doflamingo az övét is kivesézze. És, ami talán még ennél is jobban bosszantotta, hogy a flamingó nem mondott teljesen alaptalan dolgokat... - Haladjunk, nem akarok itt ülni holnap reggelig. Te következel! - adta ki az utasítást Crocodile.

\- Azonnal! - nevetgélt komolytalanul Doflamingo - Nehogy panasz legyen rám, amiért nem vagyok elég gyors Neked, fufufufufu~ - tette még hozzá a szőke férfi, csak azért, hogy ismételten láthassa, amint beszélgető partnere arcszíne még egy árnyalattal vörösebb lesz. - Második: " A skorpiók esetében a fájdalom és az élvezet kéz a kézben jár. " - majd szinte gondolkodás nélkül vágta rá a választ. - Hogy ez mennyire igaz! Fufufufu~ Pontosabban, rám igaz, az összes skorpió nevében nem tudok nyilatkozni.... Emlékszem, alig pár hónappal ezelőtt pont egy hasonló indokkal rúgtak ki az éjszaka kellős közepén, egy tengerész hálószobájából, fufufufu~ Kiderült, hogy az illető, nem igazán szívleli, ha megharapják, fufufufu~ Így visszagondolva, igazán mondhatta volna, még a klubban, hogy Ő nem az a fajta, aki bukik az ínyencségekre. Nos, ez már a múlté, csupán az volt roppant kellemetlen az egészben, hogy bezzeg az alsónadrágom a szobájában maradt, szóval, fufufufu~ - itt megállt egy pillanatra, hogy ismét felnézzen Crocodile-ra a pohárjáról. - reggel szereztem neki pár kellemetlen percet, amit magyarázkodással tölthetett....

A sebhelyes férfi már meg sem lepődött a hallottakon. Valahogy, valószínűleg a flamingó általános természete miatt, számára is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfi nem tud egyszerűen csak szeretni valakit, anélkül, hogy ne okozna emellett fájdalmat is. Doflamingo esetében, ha létezett egyáltalán a számára ilyen kifejezés, hogy gyengédség, kivétel nélkül mindig szorosan kapcsolódott a kálvária fogalmához. Az előtte ülő Mennyei Démon még saját érzelmeivel is ellenmondásban volt. Kusza gondolatiból végül Doflamingo riasztotta fel:

\- Nagyon furcsa képet vágsz, Crocodile... - állapította meg a szőke férfi felöltve szokásos mosolyát. - Csak nem kételkedsz abban, amit mondtam? Fufufufu~ Ha szeretnéd, szívesen adok neked ízelítőt belőle, hogy miből is maradhatott ki az a tengerész.... Akár itt és most.... - koppintott párat az asztal lapjára, jelezve, hogy neki aztán egy szemernyit sincs ellenére talán még ezen az asztallapon sem.

\- Nem, köszönöm! - hűtötte le gyorsan és határozottan a fiatalabb férfit Crocodile.

A sebhelyes férfi gondolatban rögtön fel is jegyezte magának, hogyha találkozik egyszer valakivel, aki még Doflamingo-nál is erőszakosabban képes nyomulni és próbálkozni, feltétlenül mutassa be őket egymásnak, majd pedig összekötözve a két jómadarat dobja be őket a tengerbe, hogy egy életre megszabaduljon tőlük. - Következő kérdés! - rendelkezett helyette.

\- Ne hidd, hogy ezzel a kedvemet vetted - jelentette kis Doflamingo eltökélten. - Még korán van, az ajánlatom pedig örökké élni fog a számodra, Crocodile... És tekintetbe véve, hogy az első alkunknak sem tudtál ellenállni két napnál tovább, úgy sejtem...

\- Következő! - vágott közbe a sebhelyes férfi. - Kérdés!

\- Rendben, rendben - duruzsolta a másik férfi. - A negyedik: " A szex számukra egy teljes testi élmény, ennek értelmében megpróbálnak semmit sem érintetlenül hagyni. "

\- Hamis - vágta rá azonnal Crocodile megpróbálva minél kevésbé feltűnően kerülni az előtte ülő férfi tekintetét.  _Mégis mi a fenéért kell minden egyes kérdésnek ennyire lényegre törőnek lennie?_  - Megint Te jössz!

\- Ácsi, lassan a testtel, Wani-yaro! - szólt hirtelen közbe Doflamingo, majd az arcán egy, az eddigieknél csak még ravaszabb vigyor tűnt fel. - Ha minden kérdésre nemmel felelsz, joggal gondolhatom, hogy hazudsz, és feltételezhetem, hogy valójában a válasz mindre igen lenne. Úgyhogy, most próbáljuk meg megint. Tehát, igaz, vagy hamis? - tette fel ismételten a kérdést a flamingó.

\- Már mondtam, és nem szeretném megismételni - zárta rövidre, legalább is remélte, hogy le tudja zárni rövidre ezt a közjátékot Crocodile.

De, szerencsétlenségére, most sem lett igaza.

\- Látom, ebben sem leszel a partnerem... - sóhajtott egy kissé lemondóan Doflamingo majd a következő pillanatban egy szinte követhetetlen mozdulat kíséretében megragadta Crocodile ép kezének csuklóját és maga felé rántotta. - Nem hiszem el, hogy például itt nem vagy érzékeny... - mondta, azzal az ajkaihoz emelte a sebhelyes férfi kezét, és a csuklójától kezdve, a kigombolt mandzsetta gombnak köszönhetően, majdnem egészen a könyökéig apró csókokkal végigcsókolta a bőrét.

Crocodile a pillanat törtrésze alatt rántotta ki a kezét a másik férfi szorításából, és felpattanva a székéből elhátrált még az asztaltól is. Érezte, hogy lángol az arca, a gyomra bukfenceket vet, és még a térdei is remegnek.

\- Doflamingo...! - kezdett volna bele a fenyegetőzésbe a férfi, de a rózsaszín madár megelőzte.

\- Én megmondtam, fufufufufu~ - dorombolta, ahogyan Ő is felemelkedett a székéből és Crocodile felé irányította a lépteit. - Biztosra vettem, hogy még neked is vannak gyenge pontjaid.... Sőt! - fejtegette, ahogyan lassan, de biztosan egyre közelebb került a sebhelyes férfihoz, Crocodile pedig, hogy fenntartsa a közöttük lévő távolságot, folyamatosan hátrált a fal felé. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor éri el a kocsma oldalát és kerül ezzel csapdába. Doflamingo csapdájába.

\- Én pedig már megmondtam, hogy ne merészelj hozzám nyúlni! - morogta az idősebb férfi, és amint befejezte a mondatot a háta nekiütközött a falnak. A kör ezzel bezárult...

\- Hjajj, Crocodile, olyan imádni való vagy, amikor ennyire ellenállsz... - hagyta azon a napon már sokadjára teljesen figyelmen kívül a másik férfi véleményét Doflamingo, miközben beérte Crocodile-t a falnál. A szőke férfi teljes magasságával Crocodile fölé tornyosult, alig hagyva egy kis teret maguk között. - Lássuk, hol érdemes még próbálkoznom? Mondjuk a combodon? - találgatta Doflamingo, miközben jobb kezének egyik ujját végighúzta alulról felfelé a sebhelyes férfi belső combján.

Hiába volt Crocodile-on nadrág, az tapintás mégis úgy tetszett a számára, mintha közvetlenül a bőrét érte volna. Doflamingo érintése nyomán a férfi izmai sorban megrándultak, a lélegzete pedig elakadt. Ezzel szemben a szíve a mellkasában őrült sebességgel kezdett el verni. Crocodile-t szinte sokkolta az élmény, még ellenkezni is elfelejtett. Doflamingo, látva az idősebb férfi reakcióját halkan felnevetett.

\- Fufufufufu~ Talált, süllyedt, nem igaz, Crocodile? - dorombolta, külön figyelmet szentelve a másik nevének minden egyes szótagjára, ahogyan kiejtette. - Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon az arcodon a sebhelyed is hasonlóan érzékeny lehet? - fontolgatta a flamingó, és már nyújtotta is volna a kezét, hogy kutató ujjai feltérképezzék azt a területet is, de csupán egy centivel Crocodile arca előtt egy arany kampó kulcsolódott a csuklójára, megállítva ezzel Őt.

\- Azt ne... - hallatszott a sebhelyes férfi szinte elsuttogott figyelmeztetése.

És, akármennyire is volt halk a tiltás, a hangnem mégis visszatartotta Doflamingo-t a további molesztálástól. Crocodile elképzelni sem tudta, mi volt eddig vele. Mégis, miért nem dacolt Doflamingo érintése ellen másodpercekkel ez előtt? Mintha még gondolkodni is elfelejtett volna csupán egy kis közjátéktól közte és a nagydarab madár között. Ami, még önmagában nem is lett volna baj, ha az undortól akadt volna el a szava, de nem így történt. Ha mást nem is, azt meg tudta mondani, az akarata ellenére a teste által adott jelekből, hogy az előbb igazán zavarba jött. Még most is érezte, hogy szinte izzik körülötte a levegő, annyira forró volt a bőre, valamint a pulzusa sem akart lassítani a tempón. Miért? Miért bizonytalanodott el ennyire? Hiszen egy másik férfi fogdosta! Gusztustalannak kellene lennie, még a gondolatnak is, akkor meg miért nem az?

\- Folytassam esetleg máshol, másik porcikáddal, vagy most már hajlandó vagy őszintén felelni a kérdésemre? - kérdezte Doflamingo még mindig fölényesen, de azért a biztonság kedvéért fél szemét a sebhelyes férfi kampóján tartva.

\- I-igaz - ismerte be Crocodile pár másodpercnyi hezitálás után.

Gyors mérlegelés után úgy döntött, még mindig így, kérdésekre válaszolva, esik kisebb csorba a becsületén, mintha szimplán hagyná, hogy Doflamingo végigtapogassa.

\- Pompás! - örvendezett Doflamingo leengedve a kezét, majd visszasétált a bárhoz, hogy ismételten elővegye valahonnan a mélyből a whisky-s üveget, és azt az asztalra tegye, ahol a poharuk, immár üresen, árválkodott. - Tölthetek még, hogy ezt is a nyakadba tudd locsolni? - gúnyolódott a fiatalabb férfi, amint teletöltötte mindkét poharat a borostyán sárga folyadékkal.

Az idősebb férfi megtehette volna, hogy nem ül vissza az asztalhoz, hanem, fogja magát, és, ha már ilyen közel van a bejárati ajtóhoz, egyszerűen kisétál rajta, egy szó nélkül, magára hagyva a Mennyei Démont az ostoba kérdéseivel együtt. De, mégsem tett így. Hiszen, amellett, hogy még mindig égető vágyat érzett az iránt, hogy végre elszívhasson egy minőségi szivart, most már úgy sejtette, hogy a hírneve is kockán forog. Nem volt teljesen alaptalan az az elgondolása, miszerint, ha a játéka közepén itt hagyná Doflamingo-t, akkor minden bizonnyal már holnap attól lenne hangos Marineford, amit itt, nemrégiben elárult az idióta madárnak. Még, ha marad, és válaszol a szőke kalóz összes kérdésére, bármi legyen is az alkujuk vége, talán, de csak talán nagyobb eséllyel tarthatja féken Doflamingo nyelvét a személyes dolgival kapcsolatban. Emellett Ő maga is gyávának tartotta volna magát, ha most megfutamodik.

Így, nem volt más választása, ha alig pár perc tétovázás után is, de vissza kellett ülnie az asztalhoz a szőke férfival szembe.

\- Vigyázz a szádra, Donquixote! - figyelmeztette a szőke férfit Crocodile, direkt az első nevét használva, hiszen tudta, hogy a férfi nem igazán szereti, ha úgy nevezik, majd leereszkedett a székébe. - És, ha több, mint két kérdés maradt hátra, akkor felesleges a poharakkal bajlódnod, az üveg is megteszi...

\- Ennyire ne ess kétségbe, Wani-yaro - kuncogott Doflamingo, miközben átcsúsztatta a sebhelyes férfi poharát a saját oldalára. - Csak nem lehet olyan kellemetlen velem tölteni az idődet. Fufufufuf~ Hiszen, szemlátomást az előbb is kimondottan jól érezted magad...

\- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mellébeszélésedre. Haladjunk! - indítványozta Crocodile.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, akkor én jövök - mondta Doflamingo lepillantva az újságjába. - A harmadik: " Rendkívül akaratos és talán egy kissé túl domináns is az ágyban. " - olvasta fel, majd pár pillanatra elhallgatott. - Ha jobban belegondolok, akkor ez az én esetemben, igen erősen partner-függő kérdés...

\- Ezt most értsem úgy, hogy Te, megismétlem, Te, képes vagy máshogy is viszonyulni emberekhez, mint hogy ráerőlteted az akaratodat másokra? - kérdezett bele Crocodile szkeptikusan, kissé gúnyos mosolyra húzva a száját. - Kérlek, ne nevettess! Te, mint gondoskodó és előzékeny személy? Az egész lényed lényegét adnád fel, ha véletlenül így tennél.... - Crocodile, bármi mást is mondott volna Doflamingo, nem kötött volna bele a szőke férfiba.

De, ezt az egy dolgot, amit percekkel korábban, vagy akár az egész este, sőt meg merte volna kockáztatni, hogy mióta ismeri Doflamingo-t is tett vele a férfi nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni. Egy ekkora hazugság mellett még Ő sem tud csak úgy elsétálni.

\- Ebből is látszik, hogy nem ismersz igazán, Crocodile... - felelte a szőke férfi. - Persze, ezen könnyen változtathatnának... - magyarázta Doflamingo veszélyesen lehalkítva a hangját, miközben a mutató ujjával a pohara szájának szélén írt le nagy köröket. - Tudod, van az a mondás, hogy, hiszem, ha látom..., nos, a Te esetedben hiszem, ha érzem? Fufufufufu~ - gyorsan ivott egy kortyot, hogy megnedvesítse az ajkait, majd folytatta: - Mert, például, vegyük Téged. Veled szemben, egészen biztos, hogy nem lennék erőszakos. Tekintve, hogy az első alkalmunk lenne.... Meg aztán, én csupán szeretni akarlak Téged, nem összetörni és elüldözni. Finom lennék, gyengéd, és végig szem előtt tartanám, hogy Te is élvezd a dolgot. Tetejébe, az első alkalomból adódóan, sokkal fontosabb lenne nekem, hogy elsődlegesen neked legyen jó... - hallgatott el, és Crocodile-ra függesztette a tekintetét, hátha mást is le tud olvasni a férfi arcáról az általános zavartságon kívül. - Tehát, mit mondasz? Adsz egy esélyt kettőnknek?

\- Nem - hangzott a határozott válasz. - És sem most, sem pedig máskor - felelte Crocodile kissé türelmetlenül.

Egyszerűen nem volt képes felfogni, hogy miért ostromolja még mindig a másik férfi az ajánlataival, amikor már kismilliószor egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy ki nem állhatja Őt. - Túlságosan súlyos szavakkal dobálózol, Doflamingo - oktatta ki a szőke férfit. - Szeretni valakit, nem csak annyit tesz, mint lefeküdni vele. Ennél ez az érzés sokkal többről szól... Vagy, legalább is többről kellene, hogy szóljon, de Te ezt úgy sem értheted... - legyintett a férfi lemondóan és inkább belekortyolt az italába.

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy képes lennék összekeverni azt, ha éppen szerelmes vagyok, vagy csak egy görbe estére vágyok valakivel? - itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha az asztal fényes lapját bámulva felderengett volna a szőke férfi előtt pár emlék. - Szerintem, még csak nem is sejted, Crocodile, hogy milyen kemény hónapjaim voltak mostanában miattad, fufufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo, de ebből a nevetéséből kivételesen egy cseppnyi jókedv sem hallatszott ki, de még irónia vagy gúnyosság sem. Csak leplezni próbált keserűség.

Majd egy szempillantás alatt visszatért a régi, széles mosoly, és ismét minden a régi volt. - Komolya öregem, értem én, hogy mi az a testiség, vagy a vágy, hiszen Dressrossa-ról jövök, a szenvedélyek országából, de azért nekem is vannak érzéseim... Még ha ez elsőre nem is látszik minden esetben, fufufufufu~ - ismét megállt egy pillanatra, majd mintha hirtelen feleszmélt volna, hogy pontosan miért is ül itt újra lepillantott az újság lapjaira. - Azt hiszem, ezzel megválaszoltam a kérdésemet, ennyi elég is belőlem, hiszen éppen megint Te jössz, Wani! Következő állítás, a szüzeknek: "Általában sok fétisük és fantáziálgatásuk van, amit szeretnének mind "végigjátszani." Érdekes... Tehát, igaz vagy hamis?

Ám Crocodile szinte meg sem hallotta Doflamingo kérdését. Ha meg is hallotta biztos, hogy nem fogta fel a szavak értelmét. Sőt, az után a rész után, ahol is az előtte ülő túl nagyra nőtt madár burkoltan szerelmet vallott neki, minden más kiesett. Továbbra is mozdulatlanul ült a helyén, és megpróbálta értelmezni ezt a furcsa szituációt. Azt, amelyikben, ez a felnőtt férfi, nevezett Donquixote Doflamingo, életének jelentős hányadának megkeserítője, a Mennyei Démon, közli, hozzátéve ráadásul meglehetősen szimplán, semmiféle zavar vagy idegesség nélkül, hogy szereti Őt. Olyan romantikusan szereti.

Crocodile-nak kellett hozzá jó pár perc, mire igazán felfogta a hallottakat. És amit ez megtörtént, még számára is meglepően heves indulat kerítette hatalmába keveredve valamivel, amit leginkább megint zavarként tudott volna azonosítani. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, bár jelen esetben nem igazán tudta volna beazonosítani, hogy miért.

\- Nincs jogod hozzá, hogy csak úgy ilyeneket közölj... - vágott Doflamingo szavába, miközben érezte, hogy a jobb keze ökölbe szorul.

\- Pardon? - vonta fel a szőke férfi egyik szemöldökét kérdőn. - Azt hiszem, egy kissé lemaradtam. Mihez is nincsen jogom? - függesztette a tekintetét a sebhelyes férfira.

\- Ahhoz, Te utolsó idióta, hogy olyan kinyilatkoztatásokat tegyél, miszerint szerelmes vagy - sziszegte a másik férfi. - Belém. Nem is ismersz. Semmit se tudsz rólam. Ráadásul mióta ismerjük egymást, folyamatosan csak azon vagy, hogy ha csak két szót váltunk is, az nekem minél megalázóbb vagy kellemetlenebb legyen. Az akaratom ellenére cselekszel! Állandóan! És még Te mondod, hogy képes vagy szeretni? Vagy csak valami hasonlóra, mint a szeretet? Egyáltalán tudsz máshogy is viselkedni, mint abnormálisan? - emelte fel a hangját a düh hevessége miatt Crocodile. - Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de mindennek köze nincs még egy jobbfajta viszonyhoz se, nem hogy szerelemhez! - a sebhelyes férfi észre sem vette, de míg vádaskodott egészen felemelkedett a székéből, így hát, most visszaült.

Még mindig mérgesen, összevont szemöldökkel, és az előbbi jelenet miatt kissé zihálva meredt a flamingóra, akinek arcáról fokozatosan leolvadt a mosoly. Doflamingo az este folyamán az átlagosnál sokkal többször produkált valami komolyabb arckifejezést, mint a teli vigyor, és ez kezdte elbizonytalanítani Crocodile-t.

\- Ha bármit, tényleg akármit kényelmetlennek éreztél, vagy rosszul éltél meg a múltban, és az én hibámból történt, - kezdte egy hosszú és mély hallgatás után lassan - nos, akkor azért elnézést kérek. Néha... - a szőke férfin látszott, hogy keresi a szavakat a mondandójához. - nem tudom megítélni, hogy hol a határ. - fejezte be Doflamingo, miközben a tekintetét egy pillanatra sem szakította el a másik férfitól.

Ehhez képest Crocodile ezek után sem csinált mást, csak némán meredt az előtte ülőre. Ha bárki más mondott volna neki olyasmit, miszerint Doflamingo egyszer bocsánatot kért tőle, körberöhögte volna az illetőt, majd miután elkönyvelte volna megrögzött hazudozónak, vagy egyszerűen bolondnak, elsétál. Még úgy, hogy a saját fülével volt szerencséje hallani ezt, még így is nehezen hitte el, hogy ilyesmi egyáltalán megtörténhet. Doflamingo elismerte, hogy hibázott, és bocsánatot kért tőle. Tőle. Attól, akivel csakis indulatszavakkal, káromkodásokkal és fenyegetőzésekkel megtűzdelve voltak képesek beszédbe elegyedni.

Ez már túl sok volt Crocodile-nak egy napra a tollas idiótától. Először a szerelmi vallomás, most meg egy nyilvános, szemtől szembeni bocsánat kérés. Nem, a sebhelyes férfi úgy érezte, hogy aznapra az agya felmondta a szolgálatot. Az előbbi hirtelen haragja, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt. Most már legszívesebben nevetett volna. Kínjában? Fáradtságában? Kétségbeesésében? Már ezt sem tudta. Az sem volt egészen rendben, hogy már Ő sem igazán találta magát az elmúlt két napban, hála a nikotin hiánynak, de hogy most már Doflamingo is kezdi?

\- Ma mindenki megkergült? - morogta az orra alatt, ahogyan felemelte a poharát és egy húzásra kiitta a tartalmát. Kissé meg is szédült tőle, de ez jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte. - Hihetetlen vagy, Doflamingo - mondta immár hangosan a szőkének intézve a szavait. - Nem tudom, mit akarsz elérni ezzel a hazugsággal, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok hinni neked... Egy szót nem hiszek el abból, hogy bármit is érzel irántam, ahogyan abból sem, hogy még csak véletlenül is komolyan gondoltad a bocsánatkérést, azt pedig végképp nem, hogy akár egy kicsit is ismernél...

\- Ebben tévedsz. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire zárkózott vagy, meglepően jól ismerlek - vágott közbe Doflamingo elszánt tekintettel az arcán.

\- Doflamingo, túl hosszúra nyúlt már ez a nap, ne nehezítsd meg még jobban! - figyelmeztette a sebhelyes férfi a másikat. - Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy biztosan elérjen az agyadig? Nem ismersz, és soha nem is fogsz...

\- Ha ez mind igaz lenne - szakította ismét félbe Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit, még mielőtt újra kiabálni kezd vele -, akkor honnan tudnám, hogy mikor születtél? Napra pontosan? Honnan tudnám, hogy hogyan szerezted azt a varratot? Honnan tudnám, hogy miért éppen kampót hordasz, és nem valami mást a hiányzó kezed helyén? Honnan tudnám, hogy sohasem eszel reggelit? Hogy jobban szereted a vörös bort, mint a fehéret? Hogy imádod a banawani-kat? Hogy akármennyire is gyűlölöd, valahol mégis tiszteled Fehérbajuszt? Hogy miért van szűkséged a Pluton-ra? Hogy miért szereted a sivatagot? Hogy miért utálsz fázni? Hogy, igaz, hogy nem tudsz úszni a démongyümölcs miatt, mégis szereted a tengert és a sós illatát? Mellesleg pont ezért van víz alatti irodád is, Alabasta-ban, mert hiányolod a tengert, és a fedélzeten töltött napokat.

\- Elég... - kezdte halkan Crocodile.

\- És hogy miért nem szereted a többi Shichibukai társaságát? Vagy, hogy miért nem állhatod ki, ha az engedélyed nélkül érintenek meg? Vagy, hogy, ha nincs hátraigazítva a hajad, majdnem a válladig ér? Hogy néha a cipőd orrával kopogsz? Vagy, hogy túl sokat éjszakázol? Vagy például a szivarjaid,,,,

\- Azt mondtam, elég! - parancsolta most már határozott hangon Crocodile, mire Doflamingo, mintha csak elvágták volna, abbahagyta a felsorolást.

Már megint hatalmába kerítette az a kellemetlen érzés. Doflamingo, döbbenetes módon, tényleg sokat tudott a viselt dolgairól. Ráadásul olyan személyes dolgokról, motivációkról, és érzésekről, amiket soha, senkinek, semmilyen körülmények között nem árult volna el. Mégis, a fejében motoszkáló, idegesítő kérdést, miszerint, honnan tudhatott meg ilyen nem publikus információkat a flamingó, elnyomta ez a különös érzés. Egy röpke pillanatra úgy sejlett fel előtte, míg a szőke férfi monológját hallgatta a saját szokásairól, mintha Doflamingo tényleg ismerné Őt. Mintha, ezek miatt, elképzelhető lett volna egy kósza gondolat erejéig, hogy az eddig mondottakat is komolyan gondolta. Crocodile beleborzongott ebbe az elképzelésbe. Megpróbálta elhessegetni ezt az érzést, bizonygatni magának, hogy Doflamingo egy szélhámos, egy manipulatív gazember, egy bábjátékos, aki ezzel is csak valahogy hasznot akar húzni belőle, és egyetlen szavát sem szabad elhinnie. Hogy mindez nem lehet igaz. Miért is lenne? Adott Doflamingo valaha okot rá, hogy egyszer is komolyan vegye? De, akárhogyan is próbálkozott, ez a fura, és abszurd felvetés egyszerűen gyökeret vert a gondolatai között. Nem hagyta szabadulni. Mint, valami vírus megfertőzte. Centiről centire, lépésről lépésre, pillanatról pillanatra kerítette egyre jobban a hatalmába. Elég volt csak egyetlen egyszer eljátszania ezzel az elképzeléssel, és már nem tudott úgy tekinteni Doflamingo-ra, mint azelőtt. Mégis mi ütött belé? Úgy viselkedik, mintha titkon imponálna neki, hogy..., nem, nem fog ilyesmit még csak gondolatban sem kimondani. Kész őrület. Mégis, hogy gondolhatja Doflamingo, hogy ez egyáltalán működne közöttük? Mind a ketten férfiak, többé kevésbé józan felnőttek, ráadásul kalózok.... Nem. Abszurdum, mondogatta magában egyfolytában, de még a mantrázás sem segített neki elűzni az akaratlanul is a felszínre törő emlékeket. A szőke férfi érintéseit, az illatát, azt, ahogyan kiejti a nevét... Most már biztos, hogy megbolondult, ha már ott tart, hogy Doflamingo-ról képzeleg! És, ha ez még nem lett volna elég, érezte, ahogyan a teste is cserbenhagyva Őt, elárulja a vívódását azzal, hogy egyre csak mélyíti az árulkodó pírt az arcán.

\- Honnan...? - kezdett volna bele Crocodile, hogy ezzel is legalább megkísérelje elterelni a figyelmét a zavaráról.

\- Egyszerűen figyelek Rád - közölte Doflamingo, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. - Figyelek Rád, mert érdekelsz engem. Mindenhogy, mindenféle szempontból, minden pillantásod, minden szavad, minden mozdulatod - mondta, és Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy soha sem hallotta még Doflamingo hangját ennyire mélynek.

\- De miért pont én...? - kérdezte fogcsikorgatva. Legszívesebben elkapta volna a tekintetét, de nem tehette, nem engedhette meg, hogy Doflamingo ennél is többet észrevegyen a küszködéséből.

\- Én sem tudom. Nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy hónapok óta nincs nyugtom tőled... Hiába próbálom bárki mással beérni, megfeledkezni rólad, egyszerűen nem megy. Pedig elhiheted, hogy nem keveset kísérleteztem...

\- Úgy mondod, mintha ez érdem lenne... - morogta a sebhelyes férfi.

\- Csupán, kissé hajmeresztő, hogy magamat sem értem - magyarázta tovább Doflamingo. - Miattad. Tudod, ez elég ritkán fordul elő az én esetemben.

\- Tégy egy szívességet, és ne állítsd be úgy, mintha az én hibám lenne - felelte Crocodile barátságtalanul.

Aznapra nem maradt több energiája. Semmire sem, nemhogy Doflamingo-ra, és az ostobaságaira. Kimerült. Már nem akart mást, csak egy szivart, és hogy aludhasson egy jót, hátha holnapra kitisztul a feje és kiheveri ezt a sok sületlenséget.

\- Hiba? - kérdezte megrökönyödve a szőke férfi. - Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy az lenne. Sőt! Életemben nem voltam még ennyire felvillanyozva! Kellesz. Nekem - tagolta, majd még kacsintott is egyet, csak hogy Crocodile-t ezzel is még jobban zavarba hozza. - Csak találgatni tudok, hogy mégis miért nem vagy hajlandó elhinni, hogy csakis a színtiszta igazat mondom, Azt, amit érzek. És, fufufufufu~, egyvalamit igen határozottan érzek... - mondta, miközben Crocodile meglepetésére, az ismételten vadul vigyorgó Doflamingo az asztal alatt előretolta a lábát, egészen addig, amíg a térdük össze nem ért, a szőke férfi lába pedig becsúszott Crocodile lábai közé. A sebhelyes férfi pedig erre automatikusan hátrébb csúszott a székén.

Lassan, fáradtan, nemet intett a fejével, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Hány kérdés van még? - kérdezte egyszer csak, meglehetősen fásult és érdektelennek tettetett hangon. Doflamingo percekig nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, ezt megunva, Crocodile haragos tekintettel átnyúlt az asztalon és ép kezével elvette az ominózus újságot Doflamingo-tól, majd indulatosan lecsapta maga előtt.

\- " Általában sok fétisük és fantáziálgatásuk van, amit szeretnének mind "végigjátszani" - olvasta fel a sebhelyes férfi, majd egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. - Igaz - közölte türelmetlen hangon. - Van fétisem, például, hogy ki nem állhatom a flamingókat.... - pillantott a szőke férfira jelentőségteljesen.

\- És az utolsó: "Durván szeretik." - itt is megállt egy másodpercre, majd csak az után válaszolt. - Hamis. És most tényleg hamis. Nekem nem hobbim, az, hogy fájdalmat okozzak magamnak, vagy másoknak... - közölte egyszerűen, majd az asztallapon keresztül visszalökte az újságot az eddig szótlanul ücsörgő Doflamingo-nak. - A tieid, pedig, úgy döntöttem nem érdekelnek. Úgyhogy végeztem, teljesítettem az alku rám eső részét. Kérem vissza a cigaretta-tárcámat! - parancsolt rá a flamingóra, azzal fel is állt a helyéről, és a másik elé lépett, hogy jelezze, nem kívánja tovább húzni az időt.

Doflamingo, látva, hogy Crocodile türelme eléggé a végéhez közelít, úgy döntött nem fogja kéretni magát. Felállt Ő is, és elkezdett a tollas kabátja ezer meg ezer zsebében kutatni a cigarettatárca után.

Crocodile megkönnyebbülésére a tárca tényleg elő is került, ám, Doflamingo, ahelyett, hogy szimplán átnyújtotta volna azt a sebhelyes férfinak, felpattintotta, a kezébe szórta belőle az összes szivart, majd az üres tárcát nyomta csak Crocodile kezébe. Az idősebb férfi pedig csak szótlanul állt, és meghökkenve nézte a művelet sort.

\- Nem hibáztathatsz, fufufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo okosan hátrálva egy lépést. - Te csak a tárcát kérted...

Crocodile egészen eddig bírta ki teljesen szótlanul, ez az egy mondta visszarántotta a valóságba. Abba a valóságba, ahol még mindig nem kapta vissza a szivarjait.

\- Na, ne szórakozz velem! - morogta indulatosan, miközben kezét előre nyújtva, a flamingó felé lépett, hogy, ha kell, erővel vegye vissza a jogos tulajdonát.

Csakhogy Doflamingo gyorsabb volt. Nevetve emelete a feje fölé a kezét, benne a szivarokkal. A sebhelyes férfi mindenre elszántan közvetlenül a másik elé lépett, és megpróbálta nyújtózkodva, lábujjhegyre állva elérni Doflamingo, nevetséges magasságából kifolyólag nevetségesen magasan lévő tulajdonát.

Csupán azzal nem számolt, hogy közben elveszítette az egyensúlyát és ennek következtében ráesett Doflamingo széles mellkasára. A szőke férfi, pedig, mintha csak erre várt volna, egy szempillantás alatt lecsökkentette azt a minimális távolságot nullára, ami még az Ő és a sebhelyes férfi ajka között volt.

Crocodile egyszerre meghökkenve és megbotránkozva Doflamingo hirtelen csókjától megpróbált szóban tiltakozni, amit a szőke férfi azon nyomban ki is használva átcsúsztatta a nyelvét a másik szájába.

A sebhelyes férfi gerince mentén borzongás futott végig egészen le a csípőéig, és ha akaratlanul is, de egy halk nyögés hagyta el a száját, ami leginkább elveszett a csók hevességében.

Doflamingo ezen felbátorodva, és persze azért is, hogy amíg lehetősége van rá, elejét vegye a tettleges tiltakozásnak, nevezett kapálózásnak is, átkarolta a másik férfit, és olyan közel húzta magához, hogy a csípőjük összeérjen. Ám, ezt a mozdulatot, a flamingó nem kis örömére, se követte sem heves, sem semmilyen ellenállás.

Crocodile behunyt szemmel élvezte a csókot. Az általános szégyene ellenére nem bánta Doflamingo közelségét, az ajkait az Ő ajkain, a karjait a dereka körül, az összesimuló testüket, és a mindent betöltő, tengerre emlékeztető illatát sem. Lassan, de biztosan, szinte ösztönös mozdulatként, az Ő karjai is Doflamingo nyaka köré fonódtak, ezzel is csak tovább mélyítve a csókot. A csók heves volt, a partnere ajkai pedig édesek és követelőzőek. Pont olyanok, amik éppen képesek voltak csillapítani a Crocodile-ban hirtelen feltámadó éhséget.

Percek múlva szakadtak csak el egymástól, amikor már egyikük sem kapott levegőt. Egy darabig mind a ketten ott álltak, egymásnak támaszkodva, és zihálva, majd óráknak tűnő másodpercek múltán az ismételten szélesen vigyorgó Doflamingo jutott először lélegzethez. Vetett egy pillantást, a még mindig levegőért kapkodó Crocodile arcára, ami az este során most volt a legvörösebb, azzal folytatta is volna a sebhelyes férfi feltérképezését, kezdve a nyakánál, ha a másik férfi el nem tolja magától.

\- Nem... - nyögte Crocodile, ahogyan nyelt egyet, hogy végre Ő is normalizálni tudja a légzését. - Nem - ismételte meg a biztonság kedvéért. - Már így is túl messzire mentünk...

\- És ki tiltja meg, hogy tovább menjünk...? - tette fel Doflamingo a költőinek szánt kérdést elhaló hangon, ahogyan újra megpróbálta megkóstolni a másik férfi bőrét valahol a nyaka és a kulcscsontja között.

\- Én - felelte Crocodile immár kissé indulatosabban, majd újra arrébb tolta az akaratos flamingót.

\- És mégis miért? - kérdezte Doflamingo, vágyakozástól túlfűtött hangon, miközben immár Crocodile fülénél próbálkozott a kóstolgatással. - Ne is próbáld meg azt hazudni, hogy nem élvezted - tette még hozzá. - Láttam, amit láttam, fufufufufu~

\- Elég - jelentette ki szigorúan a sebhelyes férfi, és harmadjára is hátrébb lökte a szőke férfit. - Mára eleget szórakoztál velem. Kérem vissza a szivarjaimat!

Doflamingo nagyot sóhajtva egyenesedett ki. Végigmérte a még mindig pírtől égő arcú Crocodile-t, majd előrenyújtotta a szivarokkal teli kezét, azért, hogy az utolsó pillanatban meggondolva magát, visszarántsa azt, majd egy fél fordulattal megkerülve a sebhelyes férfit, hátulról magához ölelve Őt, a fülébe suttoghassa:

\- Komolyan azt gondoltad, hogy miután ilyen ízelítőt kaptam belőled, majd egyszerűen hagylak elsétálni, anélkül, hogy befejeznének, amit elkezdtünk? - kérdezte, majd elengedve a sebhelyes férfit, nagy léptekkel elindult a lépcsők irányába, és még mielőtt fellépett volna az első fokra még egyszer hátranézett a válla felett Crocodile-ra.

\- Ha "véletlenül" meggondolod magad, a szobámban leszek - közölte könnyed hangon. - Meg fogod találni, közvetlenül ott van a tied mellett, ott majd visszaadom a szivarjaid... - azzal Doflamingo felment az emeletre és eltűnt Crocodile látóteréből.

Amint Doflamingo már nem láthatta, a sebhelyes férfi egy nagyot sóhajtva rogyott le arra a székre, ahol eddig a flamingó ült. Még mindig zihálva szedte a levegőt, és a térdei is megállás nélkül remegtek. A tenyerébe temette az arcát és megpróbált legalább egy kicsit lecsillapodni.

Úgy kellene érezni magát, mint aki cseberből vederbe esett. Ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához, valójában most nagyon dühösnek kellene lennie a flamingóra. Ült, és várt, de a kétségbeesés, vagy a harag csak nem akarta utolérni. Ellenben a csók utóhatásai, mint például az, hogy halványan minden tagja remegett, vagy Doflamingo tengerillata, ami most már Őt is körbelengte, csak nem akartak elmúlni. Az egész napos, teljes testi fáradtságát, mintha elfújták volna.

Legszívesebben nem ismerte volna be, de ha nem uralkodik magán, és parancsolj álljt Doflamingo-nak is, akkor már rég nem egyedül borulna most a bár egyik bizonyos asztalára. Egy pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha felmenne a szőke férfi után, mire olyasfajta izgatottság lett úrrá rajta keveredve, valamiféle fülledt érzéssel, ami miatt csak még jobban zavarba jött. Ellenben, ha úgy dönt, hogy nem megy fel, akkor nem csak, hogy nem fogja viszontlátni még egy jó darabig, vagy talán soha a szivarjait, hanem ráadásul elszalaszt egy olyasvalamit, amire csak aközben ébredt rá, hogy nagyon is kell neki, amíg Doflamingo-val teljesen össze voltak kapaszkodva csupán pár perccel ezelőtt.

Végül, Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai tiszteletbeli tagja, hosszas mérlegelés és megfontolás után felállt az asztaltól és elindult az emelet felé.


End file.
